The invention starts from the device for delivering fuel from a fuel tank to the internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle.
More particularly, it relates to a device for delivering fuel from a fuel tank to the internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle, which has a reservoir arranged in a fuel tank and having a fuel feed unit drawing in the fuel from the reservoir and connected on the delivery side with the internal combustion engine.
Such a device is known from DE 35 00 718. This device has a reservoir which is arranged in the fuel tank and from which a fuel feed unit draws in fuel and delivers it to the internal combustion engine. Fuel which is not consumed by the internal combustion engine returns to the fuel tank via a return line. Connected to the return line is a jet pump which pumps fuel into the reservoir. The quantity of fuel flowing back through the return line fluctuates considerably depending on the operating state of the internal combustion engine. Thus, the quantity of fuel flowing back is very small during full-load operation of the internal combustion engines while it is very large during idle operation of the internal combustion engine. Depending on the quantity of fuel flowing back, the pressure of the jet pump and the quantity of fuel pumped into the reservoir by the latter also fluctuates considerably, with the result that proper filling of the reservoir by the jet pump is not achieved in all operating states of the internal combustion engine.